


Undertale: Milo's Journey

by OMalley_de_Bough



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMalley_de_Bough/pseuds/OMalley_de_Bough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to prove once and for all the legend of Mt.  Ebott is nothing more than a myth, Milo sets forth on his own adventure.  When things go differently than planned, Milo finds himself plunged into a world he's never seen before.  Now Milo struggles to find what it takes to survive in a world where he is public enemy #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cloaked man stood atop a frosty crag. He looked out below him over the icy Snowdin Forest. A powerful gust swept through the trees behind him, flailing his cloak around him. The heavy hood shielded his face as his gaze scanned the forest. He glanced upwards to see the earthy ceiling of the Underground, searching for something that he knew did not exist.

The man turned on his heel and walked into the dense forest. There was silence all around him, save for the crunch of snow below his feet. Somewhere nearby snow fell from a tree branch. The man stopped, cautious of the sound. Once he decided he was alone he kept moving.

“They'll find you eventually. You know what happens when they do.”

The man ignored the Voice. He picked up his pace.

“One day you will listen to me.”

The man defiantly shook his head. His journey continued until he reached a rock wall. A solitary snowy bush was found along the wall. The man approached the bush, pushing aside branches to reveal a small opening into the rock wall. The man awkwardly kept the branches aside while stepping through the narrow opening. A branch slipped from his grip and smacked his hood, causing him to curse under his breath.

The entrance continued on for a short distance, then opening into a small cavern. To one side was a bedroll. In the center of the room was a fire pit with embers still smoldering. The man grabbed tinder from a pile near his bedroll. Shortly after the fire was brought back to life. The cavern filled with light and heat. The man took a seat by the fire, warming his hands near the flames. He removed his cloak and tossed it aside.

His name was Milo, and he was a human. The only human currently residing in the Underground, a vast expanse of caverns below Mount Ebott. The Underground was filled with magical creatures he simply knew as “Monsters”. In this place humans were not welcomed, and for good cause. Monsters were prisoners in the Underground. Many many years ago a war was waged between Monsters and Humans, the latter being the victor. Monsters were then forced into the Underground and were sealed away by a magical force. There was no way in or out of the Underground—except for one method.

There was an entrance into the Underground from the surface, at the peak of the mountain. Legend had stated no human that traveled to Mount Ebott ever returned. Milo felt the urge to discover the truth firsthand. Eight humans had been traveled to Mount Ebott, all children. None returned.

Milo found he was no exception.

 

**(Nearly) Five Years Ago**

The sun beamed down on Milo as he passed through through a field between the trees. He took a moment to rest, perching on a boulder. The climb to the top of Mt. Ebott had been long thus far, the incline being the worst part. Milo opened a small sack of food he brought with him. From it he retrieved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had made earlier that day. He devoured the sandwich in seconds , then washed it down with a soda.

Milo concluded his break and continued up the slope of Ebott. He had heard of the legend that no human who had been to Mt. Ebott ever returned. As far as he was concerned it was just that—legend. It had no real meaning to him, and because so Milo did not foster the same fear as others did. His goal was to prove everyone wrong.

Less than an hour later the incline began to level out, signaling he was nearing the mountain's peak. Then Milo saw something ahead that stopped him in his tracks. There was a cave that led into Mt. Ebott's peak. Milo stood his ground for a moment, something holding him back. The thought occurred to Milo this could very well be the grave of the eight humans.  He shook the nothing and pushed onward.

Milo entered the cave. Thick vines from years passed covered the cave floor. Stalactites gave the cave an eerie feeling, amplified by a howl of wind that oddly enough came from deeper in the cave.

Milo's came to another abrupt stop. He could see it. Up ahead was a hole in the cave floor, large in size that dropped down below. Milo slowly approached the opening, stopping just mere feet away. He peered down into the hole. It was difficult to make out what was below, but Milo believed he saw structures of some kind. He inched closer and closer to the hole for a better view. His theory was correct. Below were ancient remains left behind by someone. Milo let out a sigh of relief.

“That wasn't so bad.” he said to himself. He turned back towards the cave entrance, ready to make the victorious walk home.

But it would not happen.

The ground below Milo's feet gave way. He attempted to grab a vine as he began falling through the earth. He was only able to hold on for a fraction of a second before he plummeted into the darkness below. His screams echoed through the cavern, then abruptly stopped as Milo slammed into the ground.

 

Milo slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry as if he had woken from a deep slumber. He began to stir until a sharp pain in his leg stopped his movement, followed by a yelp of pain. The shout echoed through the cavern. Figuring he wouldn't be able to move yet, Milo examined his surroundings. He found himself to be somewhere strange. Stone pillars were erected around the cavern, yet their appearance suggested they were centuries in age. The cavern was nearly entrenched in darkness, but a light source above provided ample lighting. Dread filled Milo when he looked above to see the source. It was the hole he had fallen through. It was then Milo realized where he was.

Tears formed in Milo's eyes as he grasped what was happening. He had fallen into the Underground. He assumed the worst, that this cavern would be his grave. The opening would be impossible to reach even with a healthy leg. This was the end, or so Milo feared. The legends were apparently true to a certain degree. It was unlikely Milo would return home, like the others who had come up here. Their fates were what Milo began to think about. Where had they gone? Did they too fall in?

Old stories from many years ago tell of the war between Monsters and Humans. Monsters supposedly occupied the caverns below Mt. Ebott. The very same caverns Milo had dropped into. His eyes darted around the room, expecting some sort of creature to lurch from the darkness. It was difficult to concentrate with the intense thumping in Milo's chest, accompanied by the sharp pain he felt in his leg.

Milo managed to sit upright, albeit with great difficulty. His body had already begun to bruise. He looked down to his leg and examined the damage. No visible signs of a break, but the pain suggested it was. Milo focused his attention to his arms. Cuts and scrapes covered his arms up to his shirt sleeve. Looking at his torso Milo found multiple tears in his blue and purple striped shirt. He let out a deep sigh that lightly echoed through the room.

Milo's hopes began to fade. He was a wreck in his current state. But he held onto one last idea. He wanted badly to return home to tell the others he had not only been to Ebott, but had also been to the Underground. He would be an instant hero, famous everywhere. All he had to do was find a way out.

Milo slid himself carefully to a nearby pillar, wincing whenever his leg moved too quick. He held onto the mossy pillar and attempted to lift himself onto his uninjured leg.  The spongy moss made for a poor grip and caused Milo's palms to slip. After a few attempts he was able to balance on his uninjured leg. He felt inspired now, as step one in his plan had already been reached.

He hobbled forward, careful to not put any pressure on the injured leg. Milo managed to move a yard ahead before his balance failed when he kicked a protruding stone. He flailed his arms in a futile attempt to regain balance. It only made things worse.

Milo completely lost his balance. Instinctively he put weight on his injured leg. He let out a high pitched scream while collapsing back to the floor. The pain was unbearable. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the mossy stone floor. Minutes went by and Milo was still crying uncontrollably. He was finally able to compose himself down to whimpering, but tears still rolled down his face.

A noise from the far end of the room caught Milo's attention. It sounded like footsteps, only soft as if coming from padded feet. Milo squinted his eyes towards the source of the sound. He could make out the silhouette of a being slowly making its way towards him. Milo let out a yelp of fear and tried to scoot away from the figure, letting out more screams from the leg pain.

Milo backed into a pillar, the figure now halfway across the room. Milo's heart felt as if it was going to burst, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. The figure stopped just short of the circle of surface light.

“My child, please do not be afraid!”

 


	2. An Unexpected Savior

A rustling in the tunnel entrance of Milo's home drew his attention. Someone was moving the shrub that hid his home. He reached out for the sword leaning against the earthy wall beside him, keeping his gaze locked on the tunnel. He could make out a figure, short in stature coming through the entrance. Milo let out a sigh, retreating his hand from the sword. It was his friend, Sans.

Sans the Skeleton was the only Monster Milo had befriended. Sans appeared through the entrance. The fire illuminated his face, forever caught in an unnaturally big smile.

“What's up?” Sans asked. Milo shrugged in response.

“Nothing new. Same old, same old.” Milo added.

Sans had a brown bag in his hand, the other hand in his jacket pocket.

“I brought you a little something.” he said, tossing the bag to Milo. “It's a burger and fries from Grillsby's.”

Milo's face lit up in with a smile.

“Sans, sometimes I swear you spoil me.” Milo said, removing the burger from the bag and tearing off the foil. He took a big first bite, savoring the wonderful taste of the burger.

“That will be 10,000 gold.” Sans said.

Milo glared at him, swallowing the mashed food in his mouth.

“How about I pay you in a puns?” Milo suggested.

“Alright, let's see what you got, kid.” Sans said, taking a seat across from Milo.

Milo bit again into the burger.

“What is a skeleton's favorite instrument?” Milo asked through a full mouth.

“I swear I've heard this one before.” Sans replied.

“A trom _bone_.”

Sans sat in silence.

“Alright, fine.” he said. “The burger is only 5,000 now.”

Milo snorted, then took a handful of fries from the bag and shoved them into his mouth.

“I have another one.” he said.

“Lay it on me.”

“I think you'll like it.” Milo said, “It's pretty _humerus_!”

Milo put a goofy smile on his face while he waiting for Sans to catch the joke. When he did, Sans fell backwards in laughter.

“That was pretty good!” He said, “Alright, alright. This meal is on the house, and so is the next.”

“Your charity is most appreciated.”

Milo put down the rest of the food, leaning back against the wall. He shifted his gaze from the fire to the wall behind Sans. Scraped into the wall were four tally marks.

“Sans, do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Uh, Tuesday?”

“Well, it's actually Saturday.” Milo said, “But if I've been counting right tomorrow marks fives years since I fell into the Underground.”

“Five years, eh? Compared to my—well, you don't wanna how old I am, kid.”

Again Milo snorted, then returned his attention to the fire.

“Will we ever get to leave? I mean, will the barrier ever be broken?”

“Some day, kid. Some day.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Kill him.” the Voice said, “Kill the skeleton, and take his soul!”

Milo looked up from the fire. Next to Sans was the Voice, a hallucination that Milo suffered from. The Voice looked exactly like Milo, except his eyes were pitch black.

“Kill the skeleton! Do it!” the Voice yelled. Milo shook his head. The Voice walked to Milo, bending over just inches from his face. Milo closed his eyes in an attempt to shut it out.

“Are you really that much of an idiot to believe that _thing_ is your friend? He's a monster, an abomination. Take his soul and you'll get leave this place!”

“His name is Sans and he is my friend!” Milo yelled out, startling Sans. Milo looked to Sans, his smiling face showing distinct concern.

“Was is that other guy?” He asked.

Milo nodded.

“It's been getting worse I think.” he added, “Recently it's been coming several times a week. Today it spoke to me twice.”

“That's tough, kid.” Sans said, “Block it out, it's got nothing on you.”

“You're right. I just hope the barrier breaks soon. Another fool like me needs to fall down here. Then Asgore can do the business and get us out of here.”

“You're telling me, kid.”

They sat in silence for a while longer.

“Hey Sans, I think I'm gonna get to bed early tonight.”

Sans shrugged, still seating beside the fire. He stood and brushed dust from his shorts.

“Thanks for the food. I owe you—eventually.”

“Don't sweat it, kid.” Sans said, “Will you be in town anytime soon?”

“Yeah I think I can schedule a visit there.”

“Cool. Come by my place when you do. Throw rocks at the door and see if Papyrus answers. If he does nail him in the head.”

Milo chuckled.

“Will do.”

“Take it easy, buddy.” Sans said, exiting through the tunnel.

Milo kept his seat by the fire. The flames hypnotized him, and his full belly made his eyes heavy. He crawled over to his bedroll, removing his shoes and shirt before curling into the sheets. Soon he was fast asleep, the fire still crackling as the night drew on.

 

The following morning Milo rose slowly. He rolled about in his bed, reluctant to wake up. Finally he sat up and let out a deep sigh, glancing over to the tally marks carved into the far wall.

After dressing himself and eating a light breakfast Milo stood in front of the tally wall. In his hand was a piece of old pipe, worn down on one edge.

Milo began grinding the pipe against the wall, carving a fifth tally mark across the existing ones. Occasionally sparks spat off from the wall. The task only took a several minutes. Milo finished by blowing dust from the new tally mark. He stepped back, a slight grin on his face as he remembered this day five years ago.

 

**(Now) Five Years Ago**

“Do not be afraid, my child.” the figure said softly. The voice was feminine in nature.

Milo was pressed hard against the pillar, still trying to push himself further with his uninjured leg. Tears streaked down his face. The figure stepped into the light shining from the surface. It was some sort of bipedal creature, furry with horns like a goat and floppy ears. It was wearing a blue robe with long white sleeves.

“Please, do not be afraid.” it said, “I will not harm you.”

Surprisingly the creature's words were warming, and somewhat calmed him. Milo ceased his attempts to move further back. The creature had nearly reached Milo. Tears still ran down his face.

“Are you hurt?” the creature said. Milo nodded quickly.

“Where are you hurt?”

Milo nervously pointed down to his leg. A swollen knot was found halfway down his shin.

“Try to relax.” The creature said. It knelt down and held a hand—more like a paw—over the swollen portion of Milo's leg.

A purple glow, faint at first, emanated from the creature's paw. The glow intensified, causing Milo to avert his gaze. The glow continued for several more seconds before it subsided. The creature back away several feet.

“I did my best.” the creature said, “It isn't completely healed, but it shouldn't hurt as much.”

The creature was right, much of the pain subsided but sharp pains suggested a fracture was still present.

“My child, what is your name?” the creature asked.

“M-m-” Milo choked on words, “Milo. My name is Milo.”

The creature gave him a soft smile.

“That is a nice name.” the creature said, “I am Toriel, and I am the guardian of the Ruins. Do you know where you are?”

Milo looked about the room before answering with a shrug. Deep down he hoped the creature would tell him something other than what he assumed.

“You're in a place called The Underground. This area, however, is called the Ruins.”

Milo stared at Toriel in silence.

“You must have fallen from the surface.” Toriel added.

Milo nodded.

“Here, let's get you back to my home. You can rest there. I'll even make you one of my famous butterscotch pies.”

Toriel bent over to help Milo stand.  Milo pulled back from Toriel.  

“Are you going to eat me?” he said, “Or something like that?”

“Oh heavens no!” Toriel said, “All I want to do is take care of you. Will you trust me?”

Toriel reached her paw out to Milo. At first he hesitated to accept her aid. Toriel's words seemed genuine, as did her soft voice. And if she wanted to harm him then felt it would have happened while his leg was broken.

Milo met Toriel's paw with his hand. She helped him stand, acting as his crutch. She led him across the room and through a doorway.

The journey through the Ruins took Milo and Toriel what seemed like ages. His inability to walk slowed them down. Several times they had to stop when Milo accidentally put weight onto the leg.

Eventually they arrived at Toriel's home, a quaint home that looked out of place in the Ruins. They entered the building, the interior revealed to be very neat. A room to the left of the entrance led into what looked like a living room accompanied with a table and chairs. A hallway to the right with several doors along the way, and straight was a staircase that led below. Toriel led Milo down the hallway, stopping in front of the first door.

“This will be your room, Milo.”

Toriel led him into the room. It was small, yet comfortable. A bed was tucked away in corner in front of them, with a wardrobe beside it, and a bookshelf beside that. Toriel helped Milo onto the bed. The mattress was squishy, but the sheets were stiff as if they had been sitting for some time. Toriel carefully propped a pillow beneath Milo's leg.

“There, are you comfortable?” she asked. Milo nodded, paired with a slight smile.

“Good! In that case I will go start on that pie I mentioned earlier. If you need anything then just yell for me.”

Milo nodded again. This had not been what he expected. Instead he assumed his inevitable death would be slow and miserable. Now here he was, laying on a bed more comfortable than the one he had on the surface.

An examination of the room suggested some of the objects belonged—or had belonged—to a variety of others. On one side of the bed stuffed animals lined the wall. The bookshelf nearby held mementos from other children, and at the foot of the bed Milo could see the lid of a colorful chest. It was a slightly eerie sight. It made Milo wonder where the other children had gone.

Milo shrugged off the notion and relaxed his body, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Soon his eyes began to grow heavy, exhausted from the events earlier in the day. Somewhere in the house came the sound of cookware clanking, surely Toriel at work on the butterscotch pie. As Milo wondered what was up next, he fell asleep.

 


	3. The Decision

Milo woke up early, at least by his standards. He felt rested which he figured warranted the early rise. He grabbed a set of fresh clothes from his wardrobe and left his room to wash up.

Milo found a meal of scrambled eggs and steamed snails waiting for him on the dining room table. He took the seat immediate to the meal. A clank came from the kitchen. A moment later Toriel appeared through the doorway with a plate of her own. She gave Milo a warm smile, and he gave one in return.

“Good morning, Milo.” Toriel said.

“Good morning!” Milo replied. Toriel took the seat opposite of Milo, who had already begun eating his breakfast.

“How are you this morning?”

Milo abstained from replying with a mouthful of food, instead giving an enthusiastic nod. He quickly swallowed his food.

“I'm good. Slept well too.”

“That's good!” Toriel replied, then eating her own meal.

They exchanged conversation throughout their breakfast. Afterwards Milo gathered their plates and took them to the kitchen, washing them then letting them to dry. It was a chore requirement from Toriel. A very small price to pay considering his life the past months.

Milo exited the kitchen to find Toriel sitting in her chair with a book in hand. As he passed by she called out his name.

“Anything interesting planned today?”

Milo shook his head.

“Just going to explore the Ruins some more. Same old, same old.”

“Okay.” Toriel said, “Be good, child.  Please be home on time for your lessons”

"I will." Milo said with a smile, and left the home.

Exploring the ruins was something Milo had done a dozen times over. It was nearly the only thing to do. Some days he would read a book alongside Toriel, or help in the garden. Both tasks bored him greatly, but Toriel loved spending time with him.  He did it more as a service to her.

Milo entered a hallway, hands in his pockets. At the far end was a Froggit. It stared at him blankly before hopping elsewhere. Other monsters were found in the Ruins, but did not mess with Milo in fear of backlash from Toriel. His size compared to them also played an intimidating role.  

Milo let his imagination take hold of him. He aimlessly wandered about the Ruins. But then he reached a room that shook him from his day dreams. It was a room he had not been to since the day he arrived. It was the room Milo had fallen into.  


Milo walked to the center of the room, the grassy circle bathed under the surface light. He stood under the light, basking in what he so desperately wanted to see. He scanned the room, looking for anything he could use to ascend to the top of the room. Milo settled on a nearby pillar, sprinting to it then attempting to climb. The mossy surface made it difficult at first, but Milo persisted. Several tries later he reached the top of the pillar, climbing above and standing on the pillar.

Even with the aid of the pillar Milo was still far away from the surface. Being this close Milo could hear the faint sound of trees rustling, a bird chirp here and there.  It was a terrible tease. Milo yelled out a curse that echoed through the room. He sat on top of the pillar with his legs dangling. He stared hopelessly at the opening in the cavern ceiling. Milo let out a sigh, a single tear running down his face.

  


Milo had returned home early that day.  He paced about his room for some time before Toriel called him for his daily lessons.  Throughout the lessons Milo could not focus, nor did he want to.  There was too much spiraling in his head.  His mind was caught in a jumble of random thoughts, to memories of the surface.  One memory shook him slightly.  It was one of a trip to a lake.  Milo envisioned the lake shore, the heat of the summer, the breeze of humid air, the laughs of his siblings, and his father.  A faint smile appeared on Milo's face.  

"Milo?" Toriel said, breaking the memory.  "Please pay attention!" she scolded.

Milo could not do it.  Once the day's lessons were finished he returned back to his room.  He spent his time up until dinner laying on his bed and staring at the walls.  Different thoughts ran through his mind.

Then Toriel called him from the kitchen.

Milo left his room and took a seat at the dining table. Toriel brought him a plate of noodles and snails, still steaming. She was humming a happy tune, returning back to the kitchen for her own plate. Milo stared blankly at his meal. It smelled delicious but now he felt numb to it.

Toriel returned from the kitchen and again took the seat opposite of Milo. She began digging into her own meal before noticing Milo.

“Is there something wrong, Milo?” she asked.

He shifted his empty gaze to Toriel. A concerned look was spread across her face.  Milo hesitated to answer.

"Is it about earlier today during your lessons?" She said, "I'm sorry, I think I had been a bit too mean.  I knew you were paying attention."

Milo shook his head.  “I have to go.” he said.

Toriel's concern shifted from concern to confusion.

“You mean to the restroom?” She asked, “You know you don't have to ask if you need to go.”

“No, Toriel.” Milo said, “I have to leave.”

“To-to your room?” she replied.

Milo let out a frustrated sigh.

“Toriel,” he began, “I have to leave the Ruins, the Underground. All of it. I have to go back to the surface.”

“What?” Toriel said, astonished.

“I mean, I know you saved my life and have taken care of me unconditionally. I really, really appreciate that, but-”

Milo hesitated.

“-I have a life on the surface to get back to. I have people, my family, waiting for me to return.”

Toriel was stuck in disbelief. For a moment she went back to eating her meal. After taking a few bites she looked back up to Milo.

“Is this what you really want?” she slowly said, her tone sounding as if she was about to cry.

Milo nodded.

“When would you like to leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

Toriel nodded. “If that is what you want, then I cannot stop you.”

Toriel went back to eating her meal. She did not make eye contact with Milo, instead keeping her gaze on the table top.

“I think I am going to go to bed early tonight.” Milo pushed away from the table and started for his room. Toriel did not acknowledge him as he left the room.

Milo spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. He felt remorse for what he was going to do, but he knew it was the right decision. After all, he felt his choice was justified. He had no real future in the Ruins, nor the Underground.

Eventually, late into the night, Milo fell asleep.

The following morning Milo woke reluctantly. He had not heard a sound come from the rest of the home since the clank of dishes from Toriel cleaning last night's meal.  Milo picked out his last outfit; a solid navy shirt and brown pants. He then started for the living room, pausing to glance around his room one last time.

In the living room, Milo found Toriel in her chair reading a book. She noticed him immediately, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table beside her. She stood and walked to the dining table where a sack and a folded black cloth were present.

“I made this for you last night.” she said, grabbing the cloth. Toriel held it high, causing it to unravel.

“It is a cloak to hide your identity. I made the hood extra big to help conceal your face. And this-” she paused while grabbing the sack, “Are some provisions for your journey.”

Toriel handed the cloak to Milo. He threw it over his shoulders and fastened the clasp around his chest. Next Toriel handed him the sack.  
“I will show you the exit from the Ruins.” she said. Toriel left the living room with Milo in tow. She began descending the stairs that acted as the center of the home. Milo hesitated at the top of the staircase. When he first arrived he had been instructed to never go down the stairs. Toriel was already halfway down the second flight. Milo rushed down to catch up.

The stairs led into a long hallway. They walked for several minutes before reaching a door. It was larger than any door Milo had seen before.

“This door leads into the Underground.” she said bleakly, “I'll ask one last time: Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Milo nodded.

“Then I must warn you of the dangers you will face. The monsters out there _will_ try to kill you. You must do whatever you can to survive. To leave the Underground you will have to face Asgore, and defeat him.”

“That can't be too hard, right?” Milo asked with an upbeat tone.  It was a poor attempt to lighten the mood. Toriel coldly glared at him, then turned to face the door.

“Once you step through this door you cannot come back.

Toriel turned back to Milo, her expression lightened now.

“Be good, child” she said, embracing Milo in a warm hug. Milo felt a moment of doubt, deliberating the choice he had made.

“Thank you for everything, Toriel. I will never forget you.”

They broke the embrace. Toriel gave Milo a smile, then started back down the hallway. Milo was left alone with the door. He hesitantly approached it, then began pushing it open with all his might. The door slowly creaked open.

A blast of frigid air slapped Milo's face.  He passed through the door which slammed behind him, startling him.

Before Milo was a vast forest covered in powdery snow. A steady snow fall was further blanketing the forest. A prominent pathway cut between trees and led deep into the forest. Milo looked around.  The snow created a haunting silence.  Snow flakes tapped lightly onto his face, melting instantly. He threw the hood over his head, then began down the pathway on a new journey.


End file.
